freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone D. Lora (Story)
Prolong, You want me to live? I want to be the princess of the pirates. From this day onward we are brothers and sister. Stone D. Lora is my name and I am Ace, Sabo's and Luffy's sister. You got a problem with that thug. YOU IDIOT NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I'LL BRING YOU BACK FROM THE DEAD JUST TO KILL YOU MYSELF! Why why didn't we go get him? '' ''We have to live our lives without regrets. That what Sabo would want. Dadan why are humans so heartless? Two figures were on a cliff looking out at the sea. One' 'is 11 two years short of being a teenager, while the other is a few months from turning 8. A girl sat while the boy stood with a frown on his face while the girl sighed and looked over. “Ace promise me, No matter what happens you'll take care of Luffy if something ever happens to me.” The girl stated serious. “Lora I already promised Luffy I wouldn't leave him. You act as if something is going to happen. What is with that.” Ace stated annoyed. “Oh it's nothing you know me, I just want someone to look after him ya know. Just to be on the safe side.” Lora stated laughing while rubbing her head. “Whatever I won't leave either you that's my promise. So stop acting like your going to die.” Ace stated hitting Lora. “Gah the hell was that for.” Lora growled out annoyed. “You acting all weird, Come on Luffy be looking for us soon. Best go see if we can find some food.” Ace stated smirking. “Alright croc meat sounds good, Though so does bear meat. Maybe get both. Dadan and them would want some for sure.” Lora stated licking her lips. “Yea whatever.” Ace stated as the two head down the hill. ~~Line break~~ It's a calm day on Dawn island. Both people and animal was going about their day. Same could be said in the mountains and down in Gol Kingdom. However on the far left beach of Dawn Island a girl is flying in the air just 50 feet from the ground. The reason she was there and not with her two brothers who she loved so much was because she wanted to keep her wings and flying a secret since she been able to grow small dragon like wings that had blue spots like a butterfly wing does. However what she didn't know was a marine ship was just off the coast of the beach and a small rowboat had been sent to the beach due to them seeing her. “I should hurry up, Today's his birthday and he'll get upset if I miss his party.” The girl stated landing. The girl wiped the sweat from her forehead as her dragon like wings went away. Sighing a bit from the discomfort she spotted a few sea shells. Grinning ear to ear she started to pick them up as the marines on the small boat split into two smaller groups as so one would be able to catch the odd girl off guard. “Oh Luf would like this one. Maybe I can make them both a necklace since I'm the only one who's got one. Oh he he it's just me in the sea. Man maybe going along with Luf's idea wasn't the brightest. Scared the crap out of them good though. Though Lora sometimes ideas coming from him or Gramps isn't ones you should agree on.” The girl stated looking at the two stitch scar under her right eye. Lora shook her head and smiled while finding another sea shell. After picking it up she was about to pick up a pretty light blue one when a man picked it up. “So sorry pretty lady, Didn't know you was wanting this. Here you go.” The man stated holding it out. “Oh thank you, Never seen you here before are you new mister?” Lora questioned the man. “Well yes however me and my men had to stop here to restock, The sea can be a scary place if one doesn't have the right gear. Though why is a young girl all alone on the beach? Where are your parents? “The man asked while telling the men that was sneaking behind Lora to wait. “I'm not young I'm going to be 8 next month. Sides I don't have any parents never had. Why is the lord of the coast gonna eat me?” Lora questioned tilting her head. The man's eyes widen then he smirked at his luck. Giving a flick of the wrist the men in the other group nodded before getting behind Lora. “Well that's a shame isn't it.” The man smirked out. “What do you- Oi let go.” Lora stated as two men grabbed her. “Don't worry little girl no ones going to hurt you if you be good.” The man stated serious. “Shut up stupid oi let go you morons. Gah get that damn thing away from me.” Lora stated spotting a needle in one of the man's hand. The other man that was holding her brought out a needle as well and was able to stick her with it making Lora hiss out in pain. While she was caught off guard by the first needle the other man stuck her with his making her again hiss out in pain. “G-get way basrueds.” Lora slurred out. The man smirked as Lora's legs gave out from under her. He then turned to the two that was holding her. “Get her to the boat. We don't want anyone finding out about what happened here. If anyone sees anything shoot them.” The man states sneering. “Yes captain!” The two men state grabbing Lora. “Oh yes with your powers you will be a fine weapon for the World Government.” The captain states following his men. Lora didn't catch what the man had said due to her losing the battle with the drugs in her system sending her to sleep. The captain and his men went back to the warship and then headed away from Dawn island. '' Chapter one, Finding ones light. ''Captain of the Strawhat Pirates Monkey D. Luffy is sitting on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny. To everyone on board he's enjoying the nice weather after barely escaping Garp the Hero's attacks a few days before. However all would be wrong as Luffy's mind was far away remembering a memory. ~~''Mini Flashback~~ ''A barely turned 7 year old boy was sitting next to an almost 7 year old girl as the two was hanging around their local bar waiting for their friends to return from their latest Travels around east Blue. “Don't worry Luffy when you start your Journey to become the king of the pirates. I'll be with you to help your dream come true.” The girl stated grinning. “But what about your dream. Don't you want to have your own dream and crew.” the boy Luffy stated tilting his head. “Nah I'm gonna join your crew. As for my dream. I wanna be the princess of the pirates.” The girl stated laughing. Poor Luffy didn't understand as he drank his juice. ~~Flashback end~~ Luffy kept staring out wondering if she really died all those years ago or was taken. He had a feeling she was out there somewhere and wanted to find her so she could meet his nakama. Meanwhile on an unknown island, A mystery figure could be seen just off the coast of an island reading a newspaper, On the ground in front of the figure was 9 wanted posters, the sound of laughter could be heard as the paper dropped to the ground showing the figure is a teen girl with black hair and purple orb eyes, A scar with two stitches could be seen under her right eye. Though there is a hidden pain in her eyes as she looks down. '' “So you finally done it Luf, Though I guess your crew isn't complete cause I'm not a member, Just you wait I'll be on my way. Hope you can forgive me. Oh well” The girl says looking up. ''The girl hears a sound then sighs again before picking the wanted posters and newspaper up. Putting them all in a book bag that's next to a tree, She then puts it and another bag on then grabs a deep purple sheltered sword and puts it on her left hip. She then looks up and her eyes narrow as a birds sound can be heard coming from the forest. “Guess the villagers found my makeshift camp site. Good thing I'm close to Water 7. I can find them before they sail to far.” The girl states growing midnight blue dragon like wings that has black spots like a butterfly wings would have. Looking behind her she nods to the birds in the trees before jumping in the air. Though shouts of rage can be heard coming from the forest then men carrying guns and swords can be seem charging out of the forest. “Demon Lora freeze before we shoot, The marines have been called so you have no where to run.” One of the men state sneering. “Oh but I'm not going to run, I'm going to fly. For I will become the princess of the pirates.” Lora stated smiling. “I don't think so demon, No one wants a freak like you. Your better off surrendering now or else.” The man stated sneering. “Let me think, You know I don't think so. Though I get where your coming from, However I didn't harm anyone while I was here. Yet you have guns and swords like I'm some monster. I could kill you all now and leave. But I know I'm better then that. So call the marines. However I won't be here once they get here.” Lora stated flying up. The man sneered before firing his gun at Lora. The others with their guns also fired at her. Three bullets hit her, one in her left leg. One on her right shoulder and the last in her left arm. Hissing Lora didn't take the bait but flew away knowing if she stayed and fought she would've been caught and most likely killed. The man sneered before throwing down his gun making it fire off and hitting another man in the arm. The man sneered at the first before they went back to their village. Meanwhile with Lora she was annoyed at herself for getting hurt. Lora knew she could fly a day without treatment but wanted to get to where she was going in a hurry. '' ''A day passes and Luffy is once again sitting on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny, Looking out at the sea he smiled a different kind of smile that no one really seen since he started on his journey to become pirate king. Though he wasn't upset about his crew he still hoped to find his sister and first friend. As Luffy sat there a figure caught his attention. Though at first it looks to be a somewhat large bird, However as his crew comes on deck a scream is heard. Time seems to stop as the figure gets closer and closer to the thousand sunny, It crashes onto the deck hard then smacks onto the side railing. Luffy is at first confused however as he takes a look at the figures face his eyes widen while he rushes over. “Lora Lora say something.” Luffy states shaking the figure. A smirk is heard followed by a soft laugh. “Is the offer still available Captain?” Lora asks with one eye open. “EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?” Nearly all the strawhats cried out. Lora with Luffy's help got to her feet and then leaned on Luffy for support, A soft happy smile was on her lips as she looked at the crew members Luffy gotten so far. She could feel that each was strong in their own way even though some looked quite weak, She then pointed her finger to the male wearing an open Hawaiian shirt and speedos. “Cyborb Franky bounty of 44,000,000. Former boss of the Franky Family of water seven. Next is Nico Robin what a beautiful name. The list those morons lied about is quite long. However I'm not stupid enough to believe them.” Lora states smiling at Robin and Franky. “Oi how do you know so much about Franky and Robin.” An orange hair girl asked. The reindeer and the male with the long nosed nodded their heads also wanting to know. Lora sighed knowing they wanted some type of answer then smirked sending chills down the threes back. “Well the biggest reason is because I needed to know who was in my brothers crew. That and the fact I won't trust just anyone.” Lora stated snickering. “B-b-brother?” All but Robin and Zoro stated shocked. Lora then somewhat bowed though hissed from the pain. “Stone D. Lora it's a pleasure to meet you all. Thanks for taking care of my older brother. Though you wouldn't know would you due to how he acts.” Lora stated standing back up. “Luffy Why didn't you tell us you had a sister also?” The orange hair girl cried out. “Well it never came up.” Luffy stated shrugging. “Hey Luf listen I-” Lora stated to say only to pass out. “Gah someone call a doctor,” The reindeer stated panicing. “Your the Doctor Chopper-san” Robin stated looking grim. “Chopper you have to help her,” Luffy stated very worried. “R-right I'll take good care of her,” Chopper stated taking Lora. Chopper took Lora to the infirmary, Luffy watched him go then turned and went back to sitting on the figurehead. Though everyone else wanted to say something none knew what to say to the one that kept everyone together like glue. They could only hope Lora would be alright. Category:Caring16